Mail Mix-Up
by BleachedCat
Summary: One-Shot about July receiving someone else's mail that ends in a surprising way.
**Author Note: Hey guys this is my first one-shot on here and the first writting I have done in a really long time. I hope you like it! comment below what you think :3 Have a good day! Take care, eat lots! Sorry if this isn't the best ..**

It was the fifth time this week that the mailman had given July her neighbor's mail. July was livid with the mix up. She could assume that the mail man's week had been bad and didn't mean to make this mistake, but July's week had also been a terrible week. July had found out her cat was sick and now at the Veterinarian getting treated, she had found out it was her best friend since forever was who was the one July's boyfriend of three years was cheating on her with, and now her job had recently docked her pay, as the company was making some cutbacks. Honestly the last thing July wanted to do was deal with was her neighbor. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he is an overly flirtatious, annoying as hell, god of a man named Oikawa Tooru.

July contemplated on what she should do with Oikawa's mail. She could throw it away so she didn't have to see him again, and be accused of stealing his mail just to see him again. Or she could be a good neighbor and give it to him. The second thought was not her favorite, because after the third time of July receiving Oikawa's mail, Oikawa's friend had been over and honestly she didn't want to seem like a stalkerish person since he was really attractive. Seriously for July, the only good thing about delivering Oikawa's mail is that she gets to see that extremely attractive friend Iwaizumi, but she looks like a stalker probably. As July debated on what to do with the mail she noticed a rather important letter from a high class school and decided she shouldn't mess up someone else's life just because she was in a bad mood. Sighing heavily July walked out of her apartment and made her way to Oikawa's, or as Iwaizumi liked to call him, Trashykawa.

Taking baby steps to cross the hall, July reluctantly reached out knocked twice on the door that sat in front of her. As she waited for the door to open, July thought of just leaving the mail in front of the door when someone was standing in front of her clearing their throat. Only, Instead of Oikawa standing in front of her teasing the hell out of her for coming to visit him again, there stood his friend, Iwaizumi, the extremely attractive one that probably thought she was a stalker.

"Oh, Hey July what brings you over to this idiot's place again. Don't tell me you've become one of his fangirls." Iwaizumi questioned when he realized July was staring blankly at him holding something in her arms.

"Hell. No. Who would fall for an idiot like Oikawa Tooru!? I bet that idiot still sleeps with a fucking night light. I bet it's an alien shape as well considering he's always screaming something about aliens being fucking real." July yelled out after being shocked from her stupor. It came out more aggressively than July wanted as she definitely didn't want to be confused with some love sick Oikawa fan since she should actual be considered an Iwaizumi fan. "I'm just here to drop off the idiot's mail that I keep getting for whatever reason."

Iwaizumi snickered at her response and asked "Well, if you're not busy why don't you come in and drop it off yourself. You could stay and eat as well for having to deal with the idiot's mail for so many days. Trashykawa ordered too much food anyways, so don't worry about there not being enough." Iwaizumi offered. July felt the stress of the day begin to take hold and knew the only thing left at home was instant ramen, so making a reasonable decision she decided to stay at eat.

"Thanks Iwaizumi, I'd love to eat Oikawa's food," July teasingly said, "but where is he anyways? He never turns down a chance to "see if I'm going to confess today."" July questioned as the two entered the kitchen where the annoying male was still not in sight, but a lot of food was.

"Oh Oikawa had a volleyball camp that he promised to help at today, so he ran out as soon as the food he wanted got here. Let me take his mail from you. Dig in, I'm not really picky about what I eat." Iwaizumi gestured to the food before taking the mail from July and leaving to go place it somewhere in the apartment. July had to control the drool that was threatening to come as she stared at all the delicious food. She had a little trouble deciding where to begin, but as soon as she saw her all-time favorite food she immediately began to dig in.

"Pft, you've got food all over your face. You're just as messy as a grade schooler." Iwaizumi laughed as he walked into the kitchen and saw July stuff her face with food. July jumped a little out of her seat when she saw him approach her with a napkin in hand. "At least take smaller bites so you don't choke." July's face became red as Iwaizumi wiped her mouth, but he didn't seem to notice as he began to eat right after words.

Iwaizumi silently wondered if he had just screwed up his chances with July. He had only known her a short amount of time, but he had already grown to like her. However, the two quickly forgot about the exchange and began conversing about all sorts of topic. The conversation flowed so smoothly between the two they hadn't even noticed the time fly by them, or the fact that they slowly migrated from the kitchen to the living room where they were steadily getting closer and closer on the couch. The troubles that the two had faded into the background as they talked about their friends, likes and dislikes, movies, music, and whatever else the two could think of so they wouldn't have to stop talking. Eventually the conversation turned to relationships, which honestly neither of them were sure how it got there as the conversation before that was about Oikawa getting hit in the face with a volleyball, by a preschooler.

"So, um, July do you have a boyfriend?" Iwaizumi hesitantly asked. As the question was not expected July was stunned for a few moments. Those few moments where enough for Iwaizumi to over react and begin to scramble for words. "I mean or girlfriend, or who or whatever you're into. And I mean if you are dating that's completely cool too. I mean, um, um…" Iwaizumi rambled out as his face got redder and redder. July smiled at how cute he over reacted, and how his face got red. She never thought that this calm and collected man could ever get flustered like this.

"You're too adorable Iwaizumi." July giggled out, as she took pity on his rambles. "Just to clear things up, yes I'm interested in men, and yes I am single." She continue to giggle. "I've never seen you this flustered. Do you always get like this?" Iwaizumi's face continued to darken in shades of red by July's comments.

"Ah, um, well you see, um…" Iwaizumi stuttered out as he tried to find a way to explain himself without embarrassing himself even more. Unknowing to the two on the couch, the King Oikawa had returned from his "Training camp" and had caught the last portion of the conversation. Being the good friend he is, Oikawa decided to come to his friend's rescue. Not even thinking about his actions he yelled out.

"Honestly July-chan I'm surprised Iwa-chan has lasted this long. He's always been shy around girls, but you're the first girl he has talked to without getting flustered right away." Oikawa happily yelled into the living room at the unsuspecting two. July, not expecting Oikawa's voice, let out a blood curling scream and jumped into Iwaizumi's lap. Iwaizumi's face went from dark red to that of no color so face it would make someone's head spin.

"Oikawa, if you value your life, I suggest you run now while July's still here." Iwaizumi's eyes shown with threats that looked extremely painful, so being a smart man Oikawa immediately exited the room. After he left, July realized the position she was in. She was sitting of Iwaizumi's lap, with her arms around his neck and her body pressed against his. Her face was instantly red at how embarrassing this was.

"Ah I'm sorry about that." July squeaked out as she scrambled off of Iwaizumi's lap.

"No, No, I'm the one who should be apologizing for that idiot's loud mouth. I should have realized he would be around and kept a better leash on him. I'll have to remember that so it doesn't happen again." Iwaizumi apologized while rubbing the back of his head. He was also a little embarrassed about the position they were in, but didn't want to seem even more uncool in July's eyes than he probably already was. July was shocked to hear the word again come out of Iwaizumi's mouth. Sure their conversation had been going great, but she would have thought after these last few moments he wouldn't be interested in hanging out with her again.

"Wait you actually, want to hang out with me again?" July questioned, just to make sure she had heard him right. She didn't want to just be assuming things and get her hopes up for nothing.

"Only if you want to go out with me again, I mean, next time I'll take you on a real date and not one that happens in my best friend's apartment where he could interrupt at any time." Iwaizumi shyly said looking at July with a sheepish smile. July's face lit up immediately.

"I would love to go out with you again. Honestly we could meet here and I would be the best time still." She laughed out. July was so happy that he really had meant what he said. She looked over and saw some paper on the coffee table, with a pen right next to it. This was of course Oikawa's doing, but neither of them would ever know. Using that paper she wrote her number on it to give to Iwaizumi. "Here call me any time."

"I will definitely be getting a hold of you soon." Iwaizumi help the piece of paper as it was his life now. July realized how tired she was, and knew it was time for her to be heading back to her place.

"Ah I think it's time for me to head back home. I can't wait for our next date." July said as she walked to the door ready to get some much needed shut eye.

"I'm can't wait to go out with you as well, July. Good night, sleep well." Iwaizumi said as she walked out of the apartment and crossed the hall to her own place. July waved bye and entered her own place. As soon as she entered she ran around squealing like a little kid and immediately began to imagine what her next date with Iwaizumi was going to be like. Several minutes after she began to day dream, July's phone went off.

To July:

From Iwaizumi: About our next date, if you're not busy tomorrow let meet up for dinner. I know this nice little restaurant that is really good.

To Iwaizumi:

From July: I would love to go out with you tomorrow. Tell Oikawa to stay away from this date okay! : 3

*Oikawa's Apartment*

Iwaizumi had to laugh at the message he had received from July. He then looked over at Oikawa who was casually sitting on his couch, and decided to take revenge on Oikawa interrupting his date.

"It really was worth paying off the mail man to deliver the mail to July-chan every day." Oikawa suddenly piped up. Oikawa hadn't seem his friend this happy in a long time. Iwaizumi would never admit it out loud, but Oikawa really was a great friend who was just looking out for him. That still didn't mean Oikawa was getting out of the revenge task.

"By the way Oikawa, July knows your dirty little secret." Iwaizumi casually said as he came to sit down. He didn't need to elaborate as he knew Oikawa would know what he was talking about.

"What!? July-chan knows that I sleep with an alien shaped night light?"

To July:

From Iwaizumi: Just to let you know you were right about Oikawa's night light.


End file.
